


Danganronpa: The Fallen Hero

by KarateWeeb15



Series: False Hope [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU| Alternate Universe, F/M, Naegi is kinda a prick and asshole, Retelling of the final trial in DR1, despair!naegi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarateWeeb15/pseuds/KarateWeeb15
Summary: So this is pretty much a redone version of Danganronpa: Balance of Life and Death. This will be a bit different, but hopefully as good.





	1. The Beginning of the End

Naegi had to hold back his laughter as he listened to his classmates debate over the identity of the mastermind. The fact was is that no matter what they would lose, after all that was a truly despairing ending. What isn’t more despairing than a game you can’t win. That is unless **she** decides to throw another curveball at him, like his execution or the execution of Mukuro Ikusaba

He smiled as his classmates finally reached then conclusion that Junko Enoshima was the mastermind. As they prepared to vote Naegi felt his muscles tense. He had been preparing for this moment for a long ass time and it was finally coming. All this time being separated from his beloved would be worth it.

As the voting finish Monokuma’s shrill voice rang throughout the room, “You choose WRONG!!” Smoke filled the room as Naegi noticed a shadow rise up. He smiled widely as he turned to face the shadow.

The other five’s jaws dropped as Junko Enoshima appeared in the trial room. Her presence for Naegi was like being in the room of a god.

Togami brashly scoffed, “What do you mean wrong? Are you stupid?”

Junko ignoring him said, “Well not really wrong but only half right... You see one of you guys is a mastermind who worked with me.

Naegi smirked as Toko exclaimed, “You mean Ogre right? We already dealt with her.”

Junko laughed and said, “Silly Fukawa do you really think someone with that sense of honor would be my willing accomplice. No it is one of you six, now of course you will need to figure out who it is after all your fate rests in their hands. They now get to choose do you live or do you die. So if I were you I would get to work.” Naegi hid his smirk as Kirigiri scanned the group obviously looking for some sign of the mastermind. However Naegi wasn’t ready to give her that satisfaction yet. 

Naegi said faking timidness, “Um... Well if we look at the record I feel Kirigiri fits the mold the best. She had the skeleton key, se manipulated the last trial to get me executed, not to mention she still refuses to tell almost anything about her.” Kirigiri turned to the luckster shock painted on her face. Meanwhile Hagakure made an accusation at Togami. Fukawa defended Togami and accused Asahina.

Togami turned to Naegi however and said, “It is you isn’t it Naegi.” Then I silence fell over the room. 


	2. The True Face of Makoto Naegi

As Togami asked the question, Naegi's face cracked into a wide smile. A insane look flashed through his eyes as he said, "I'm amazed it was you who figured me out Togami." The other students looked at Naegi, looks of confusion and horror began to spread over their faces. Even Togami seemed shocked by this admitted guilt, despite his accusation.

Asahina was the first to speak stammering out, "W-we trusted you Naegi! How could you be the second mastermind?" Tears formed in her eyes as Naegi scanned the room. He saw Fukawa's face turn to disgust, and Kirigiri's face return to it's usual demeanor.

Naegi shrugged and answered, "Well it is simple really, I once made the same mistake you guys made, I trusted you. When I first came to this school I was excited to be among some of the best of the best. However I soon learned what the best was really like. How disgusting you all are on the inside, how petty, stingy, and cruel you could be to those you deemed unworthy. I was one of those who you decided to be unworthy, a person who was no different than those in the reserve course other than I was 'lucky'. Junko was the only one to be kind to me, even if it may be an act. _She saved my life_." As his eyes narrowed dangerously, those last 4 words came out in an unusual manner. 

For the first time in the trial Junko spoke up, "Ahh~ Naegi you much to nice, I merely offered you another option, it was still your choice to save yourself." She had a psychotic grin on her face, almost the opposite of Naegi's emotionless face.

* * *

_Naegi stared down at the ground below the top of the main school building at Hope's Peak Academy. He had planned everything leading up to this moment, and in a few seconds the teenagers body would fall to the ground killing him. He doubted his death would have much meaning as the school itself would probably sweep the incident under the rug. And Naegi wasn't famous or rich enough that anyone would really notice his disappearance other than maybe his family._

_As he inhaled preparing to jump he heard a cold voice cut through the air, " What are you doing?" Caught by surprise he fell backwards to the floor of the roof. Getting up and dusting himself off he stood up to see one of his classmates Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista. She was one of his kindest classmates the other being Mukuro Ikusaba, mostly because they didn't speak with or about him at all. This made the encounter all the stranger as her twin sister was no where to be seen._

_Naegi smiled and tried to play it off, "Oh nothing Enoshima, just enjoying the view."_

_The blonde raised an eyebrow and asked, "Of the ground? There is no point in lying I know you were going to kill yourself."_

_Naegi's eyes dropped as he said, "Why would you care, I mean your like the others in the sense you are super talented, me I just a normal guy who got lucky."_

_For the first time in the conversation Junko cracked a smiled and replied, "Normal, you are far from normal._ _I've seen your grades, journals, and notes, and I can tell you have a extremely analytical mind, one that may rival my own; and not to mention when people will listen to you, you have this charisma that makes people want to follow you. Don't let those pricks treat you like trash."_

_Naegi looked at her confused and asked, "What can I do, I mean one of them in the Headmaster's daughter, our own teacher participates in it." In a flash Junko stood over Naegi her smile ever widening._

_She answered, ":Well if you are so keen on throwing your life away, why not make it useful. Swear your undying loyalty to me and I will make sure you get revenge on everyone who ever wronged through."_

_Normally Naegi would never wish to do such a thing, but there is only so much abuse one can take before they finally snap, Naegi stared downward as he muttered, "I'll do it."_

_Enoshima asked, "Sorry what was that?"_

_Naegi answered louder, "I swear my undying loyalty to you Junko Enoshima." She stepped closer bringing her eyes a few inches above Naegi's smiling._

_She replied, "That's a good boy."_

* * *

Hagakure asked, "What do you mean by that Naegi?"

Asahina continued, "Yeah I could see Togami, maybe Fukawa or Celes calling you unworthy, but all of us were your friends." She tried to plead to Naegi's humanity, but Naegi's turned to her quickly causing her to jolt back.

Naegi smiled, "Oh but don't you see you did, all of you. It is funny really how when put in a life or death situation for the most part the fact that I am technically a fake ultimate didn't matter suddenly. Of course you wouldn't remember anything like that I mean after all our memo- I mean your memories were taken away. Mine are mostly intact, bits and pieces missing but I'm sure they will return in time."

Kirigiri turned to Junko and asked, "What did you do to Naegi, this isn't like Naegi at all!"

Junko began to cackle as she replied, "What do you mean, what did I do? I did nothing, I merely offered him revenge, you guys are the ones who made him like this. Comments such as Fake Ultimate, Not Even Reserve Course Material, Less Than Dog Shit. I had thought of ways I would have to twist the optimistic boy in order to get him to join me when I discovered his talents. But then you all basically did it for me, allowing me to show him the true way!" Junko's eyes met the lavender haired girl's and she stepped back from the podium. 

Junko continued, "I mean I expected people like Togami to be assholes, but even the Super Freshman was treated better than Naegi, She stopped at Naegi's podium as the brunette turned around to face the Ultimate Despair, "And now all thanks to him my plan has been going super smoothly." The girl pulled Naegi into a hug as she shot a victorious grin at Kirigiri.

"But I'm sure you all want the full story don't you," asked Junko Enoshima.

* * *


	3. A Haunted Past

Naegi listened intently as the love of his life began to explain how how she met and convinced Naegi to help her.

* * *

_It was only few hours after he tried to jump, and now he sat in Junko Enoshima's room, listening to her babble on about how she wishes the world to feel despair and her other ramblings. There was still one thing that kept tugging at his mind, "What did Enoshima need from him."_

_Naegi finally spoke up, asking, "Um... I'm still confused what do you need me to do?"_ _Junko rushed forward bringing her face only a few inches from Naegi's. From this distance he can see just how perfect her face was. He smelt some kind of perfume that made it hard for him to think about anything. His voice trailed off as a blush rose to his face causing Enoshima to laugh._

_Naegi looked at her bewildered as her Cheshire grin widened, "You see when you are around people it seems as though they are willing almost immediately to tell you about their darkest secrets and deepest_ _insecurities. Never have I seen this type of ability come into play, if you need evidence look at all the friends you have made outside our good for nothing class I need you to use this on our fellow classmates." Naegi considered this for a moment and began to wonder how he would be able to do that._

_"How would I do that, I mean they treat me worse than dirt," Naegi lowered his head as he realized that in the end he was still useless and ordinary._

_Junko leaned in closer and said, "But don't you see that is what makes it so much easier. They don't see you as a threat all you need to do is get close to one and the rest will be easy as pie. And I know just the person to get you to start out."_

* * *

Togami who had been quieter than expected finally spoke up, "So if you were a mole for her how did you gather information on us I mean it wasn't like I would give away family secrets to a someone who I saw as scum as I doubt anybody else would. I'm just saying that doesn't add up."

Naegi smiled as he answered, "Well you see that is simple. Genocider Shou. It just so happened that one day when Genocider Shou was in control of Fukawa I just so happened to be nearby. I then calmed done the killer and got her to revert to Fukawa. Who then in exchange for my silence swore to spread how trustworthy I was. From that point on it became simple. You guys came to me dying to unload your problems on to someone who would sit there and listen. Someone who would never tell anyone. I mean after all I would never sell anyone's secrets, because if I did I would go back to being less than dirt. So I just sat there and played my role, allowing you guys to tell me information, which I gave to Junko, who then used to make the motives. 

Togami's eyes narrowed as he demanded, "Alright then... What was a secret I told you?"  


Naegi smiled as he said, "Are you sure you want me to tell? Alright then, how about how you cheated, bankrupted, conned, tricked, and bullied your 4 siblings to make sure your position as the sole heir to the Togami group was absolute. How you hired a hitman to kill your overly ambitious older brother simply to protect your family's company, then covered your tracks."

As the others turned to Togami in shock Naegi said, "The rest of you aren't much better. Kirigiri you told your father you wished he would go die so you would never have to think of him again pretty consistently. Hagakure, how you were in massive debt to the Kuzuryu Clan and had been dodging your payments back to them. Fukawa stole her first couple of book ideas from a blind kid her mother used to tutor in english. And finally Asahina who told her whole family to go take swan dive off a bridge when they brought up how her eating habits may be negatively effecting her. In short all of you are horrible humans, and everything that has happened to you thus far is simply a product of that corruption and horrendous rot."

Before he could start ranting Junko shushed him and whispered, "We don't have much time and we do have to explain a lot before the grand finale. Now where were we... Oh yeah and then there was the first killing game."

* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shorter chapter this week. Next time we will visit even more memories from the past.


	4. The Anarchy Reigns

Togami's eyes narrowed as Junko made her last comment, "What do you mean?"  
  


"Well of course as you learned from the clues I left that before the apocalypse I had a killing game with the student council," she said in her cute persona, "But of course I had help from..." She took a long dramatic pause as the group looked at her inquisitive as Makoto looked at her his green eyes happy, "Izuru Kamakura!" A look of anger rushed over Naegi's face as the others looked at her and confusion.

Junko switched to her teacher persona and said, "Oh don't be so jealous Naegi, it is ill fitting of my partner." She smacked his head as he whimpered like a puppy.

She sighed seemingly annoyed and bored of his pathetic act as she said, "Well you see when I needed to test out my killing game. I needed someone to gather intel on some targets. After an annoyingly and boring few weeks I eventually settled on the student council. So of course I sent Naegi to do what he does best. By this point he had already retrieved me on follower, but of course that person was useless. Meanwhile I had another friend I made, Mr. Kamakura, and me began to plan the weapon gathering. After my loyal Makoto gathered the intel I needed my useless sister and Kamakura began to gather what I needed and of course then this happened!" She switched to her queen persona and pulled our a remote used to control the monitors. She pressed a button the pictures changed to a video that showed a picture of absolute carnage. Students, leaders at that, were manically killing each other each with psychotic looks on their face. 

After about 5 minutes of this the last survivor began to stalk towards a Makoto Naegi and another man taller than him with red eyes and long black hair. The two had been observing the violence the black haired fellow presumably Kamakura with a disinterested glare. Naegi on the other hand had a strange mixture of glee, and fear as he watched this. THe girl began to run at them a sword and chainsaw in hand right towards Makoto. Before Makoto could react Kamakura shoved Naegi causing him to slip on a puddle of blood. This cause the charging girl to trip over Naegi to impale herself on a chainsaw. As the girl gurgled her last breaths Makoto's fear soon disappeared and became manic and psychotic. Then the feed cut out leaving the others shocked and horrified.

"How could you do this," stuttered Hagakure

"You monster," said Togami anger painting his face. Asahina remained speechless as Fukawa gagged. Kirigiri however kept her composure, remaining emotionless

Naegi began talking, "Then of course Junko had to disappear for a bit, but that isn't to important. Anyways then we used the follower I got Junko to capture the teacher of Class 77 and turned her to despair. Then proceeded to indoctrinate all the others of class 77 except for two. One Ryota Mitarai was left after being beaten by a bunch of students Junko had indoctrinated, you know those useless reserve course students. Two Chiaki Nanami, whose death was used to turn her classmates to despair." Raised his hands as if he was preaching to a group of loyal followers. 

"Then the purge happened, the reserve course students began to riot and charged into the main course. They murdered teachers and students. Attack security guards and began to tear down the symbol of hope. That was when Kirigiri's father created the perfect chance for us to enact another killing game. Assuming the now released Class 77 now the Ultimate Despairs were the true culprits behind the collapse." He smiled as Junko cleared her throat still in her queen persona.

"And that brings us to the end of the story. Now it is time for the final vote!" She gripped herself entering an ecstatic persona, "Who will Makoto choose his classmates who he survived with during the despairful killing game~ or Me the mastermind and his one true love." She let go of Makoto returning to her podium. Then the voting screen was brought to life with with two options one blue read HOPE and the other red DESPAIR. He noticed a countdown from 30. Sweat began to bead down his face as he came to the face decision that would decided the course of the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my absence lately. Anyways we have come to the end of story next chapter with will being the true ending to the story, afterwards I will eventually write the other 3 fate Naegi could have made.
> 
> Anyways tune into the next chapter sometime in the next who knows how long


End file.
